


two tired lesbians

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [100]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, sleeping, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catra joins Glimmer in bed.





	two tired lesbians

Glimmer teleported into her bed as she gave herself a tired smile. She had been training hard the entire day, her muscles aching. All of her looked forward to a few hours of peaceful sleep on her warm, fluffy bed.

 

The moment her body hit the bed, she laid down immediately, ready to fall asleep.

 

The door to her room opened, and she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Glimmer, are you awake?”

 

It was Catra, her tail coiled against her leg as she stood in the opening.

 

“Yeah I am.”

 

“Can I come up?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Catra took a step back as she got ready. Her ears peaked upwards, and she began to sprint, and jumped high into the air. She unsheathed her claws at the right moment, and then hung onto the bed, before climbing up the last bit, into the fluffy mess that was Glimmer’s bed.

 

Catra immediately curled up against Glimmer in her usual position, into a small ball with her tail tucked into her side and ears pointed slightly downwards as she relaxed. Part of her was touching Glimmer’s body. This was the most relaxing way to fall asleep, with Glimmer next to her. They had really been an unlikely couple at first, but Catra wouldn’t change a thing, even if she could. She really enjoyed Glimmer’s company, and they had slept in the same room ever since she joined the rebellion with Adora.

 

She purred, and Glimmer looked at her with a tired, yet caring look.

 

“You’re adorable Catra. Goodnight.”

 

Catra’s tail have one last, swift movement, while she smiled.

 

“Night Glimmer.”


End file.
